Everytime
by CrimsonSeeker11
Summary: A songfic Lyrics By Simple Plan, My Chemical Romance, and more to come. A boy and a girl. connected by one word. love. but then one day. something tragic happens that tears these two lovers apart...time...will Keely and Phil ever see each other again? Onl


_**It was 3 AM when you woke me up Then we jumped in the car and drove as far we could go, just to get away...**_

Phil climbed to Keely's window and knock loud enough so she could hear, but not to disburb her mom. "Keely!" he whispered. "Phil! What are you doing it's 3 in the morning?" Keely responded in a grumpy mannner. "Come On! I gotta surprise for you." Phil smiled.

Keely got dressed and Phil stared there amazingly at her beauty. He thought she was a beautiful piece of art made by God. "Ready!" she exclaimed as Phil snapped back to reality. "Let's go then!"he said as they climbed out and down the side of the house and got into the car.

They drove for hours until they got far away from Pickford into a plentiful desert full of desert life.

_**We talked about our lives till the sun came up **__**Now I'm thinking about how I wish I could go back Just for one more day, one more day with you**_

As they drove down the dusty road, Phil and Keely talked about random things they found funny like all there futuristic adventures.

"Keely? Can I ask you something?" Phil asked shyly.

He slowly stopped the car on the side of the road under the endless blankets of clouds and stars.

" Have you ever thought about us?" He asked shyly again as he blush bright pink this time. "Of course, how we go to the mall and watch movies and ... "No, I mean..." he said as he took her warm hand into his," I mean together, you and me."

Keely looked into Phil's golden brown eyes as he gazed into her sparkling ocean blue eyes.

_**Everytime I see your face Everytime you look my way It's like it all falls into place, everything feels right But ever since you walked away You left my life in dissarray Now all I want is one more day All I need is one more day, one more day with you...**_

"Phil...I-I never knew you felt this way. I.." Keely grabbed Phil into a deep, romantic kiss. Phil and Keely were holding each other in their arms. " Keely, I love you. And I would never hurt you. When I met you I saw your beauty and I knew you were the one.

_**When the car broke down We just kept walking along'til wehit this town There's was nothing there at all but that was all ok We spent all our money on stupid things but if I 'd looked back now I'd probably give it all away Just for one more day...one more day with you**_

"Phil, I can't believe that we're together...finally." Keely said with a screech in her voice.

"I know, I know. I never thoght I could get the courage to finally tell you how I felt." he responded as he held her in a tight hug. "Now I can have you all to myself." he said in a smile. Phil softly grabbed Keely's chin and pressed his soft, wet lips upon hers.

_**Now I'm sitting here like we used to do I think about my life and how there's nothing I won't do Just for one more day...One more day with you**_

Next Day...

"PHIL, PIM, BARB! COME QUICK! I DID IT I FIX THE TIME MACHINE COMPLETELY! WE'RE GOING HOME!" shouted Lloyd. Pim and barb pranced gleefully around the house, Phil ran upstairs and began to cry.

This was his first girlfriend and he was about to loose her to time. Keely was the only one who got him even in both centuries. Phil turned and looked at a picture him and Keely took when they first met and tears began to softly roll down his face. He turned to the phone reciever and hesistantly picked up the phone and began to dial Keely's number.

"Keely, can you meet me at the beach. I need to tell you something..."

Keely met Phil at the edge of the crystal blue waves of Venice Beach. Phil hugged Keely, probably for the last time.

"Keely, this is hard to say," Phil said as he gulped deeply," Keel...sniffs I'm...going home...back to 2121..." Phil said in the saddest voice Keely has ever heard. Keely stood in shock as tears roll down her face. She fell to her knees and Phil fell to her side and wiped the tears off her face and kissed her soft cheeks.

"Phil don't leave, not now...please," she cried to him.

" Keel, I have to, but I will be back. I love you too much to leave you forever," Phil responded.

_**Everytime I see your face Everytime you look my way It's like it all falls into placeeverything feels right Everytime I hear your name Everytime I feel the same it's like it all falls into place Everything,everything feels right **_

Phil and Keely took one last passionate kiss and hug before he left.

"I love you..."she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Keel.." he whispered back.

As he walk away their hearts dropped and they felt a blunt emptiness inside.

When Keely got home, she collected every thing that remined her of Phil Diffy and threw it out. She kept one thing through...the picture of them when they first met.

She held the picture to her heart and began to cry...

He packed his things slowly and found the picture...

She sat up thinking how it would be without him...

He left the year 2005 knowing there's someone was there for him...

_**Since you walk away...Just one more day...**_

They whispered at once quietly to themselves "All I need is one more day."

_**It's all I need is one more day with you...**_

© Eliana Olivera 2005


End file.
